This African violet cultivar was discovered by me in 1974 as a seedling of unknown parentage growing in my greenhouse at Hanover, Germany, among breeding stock maintained by me for use in developing improved violets for the commercial market. This plant attracted me because of its vigorous growth and many flowers of large size and beautiful color and I propagated this plant, by means of leaf cuttings, through several successive generations to test its ability to retain its distinctive features. It was thus determined that this new plant not only retained its novelty from generation to generation but also had the characteristics suitable for commercial realization. Commercial scale propagation, by means of cuttings, is now being done at West Chicago, Ill., U.S.A.